Life After Life (Part One)
by sometimesfictionhappens
Summary: After Arthur dies, he finds out that he is destined to return to the world of the living once more, but first he has some lessons to learn.


Life After Life:

One: The Dragon's Call:

Arthur woke up and looked around. He was in an empty field that stretched farther than his eye could see. He did not know where he was, and his memory of what just happened only just returned to him. He had been dying in Merlin's arms. Merlin was a sorcerer, but still Merlin. It had been a lot to take in. Arthur looked to the sky, it seemed like it was early morning. Was this the afterlife? Or had Merlin somehow healed him and left for some reason? Arthur knew he was no longer in pain, and that he was grateful for.

"Hello Arthur" said a voice that Arthur did not recognize. He turned to see a great dragon, and he reached for his sword, only to find it gone. All of Arthur's armour was gone. He was in a simple shirt and pants. Arthur started to retreat from the beast in fear, but it said "do not be afraid of me, Arthur Pendragon. I will not harm you. I am here to teach you."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur "What lesson? Where am I?"

"One question at a time" the beast replied "I am Kilgharrah. Your lesson will become clear to you as you learn it, and as for where you are, that may take some more time to explain."

"Tell me" Arthur said.

"Still the King" the dragon said "so many demands. You will find that here your demands do not work so well. However, I will tell you. You were stabbed, as I assume you remember."

Arthur subconsciously ran his hand over the now uninjured spot "Yes, I do. Have I died?"

"Now I did say one question at a time" the beast replied "This place is a crossroads of sorts. It is neither in the land of the living nor in the land of the dead."

"So… am I still dying?" Arthur asked

"No, to everyone in the world of the living, you are dead Arthur Pendragon" the dragon said "but you are not truly dead. You will return to the earth, to the land of the living, when the world needs you most, and after you learn your lessons from me. Time moves differently here than in the land of the living, so the timing will match up perfectly, but hundreds of years may yet pass in the land of the living until the world needs you most."

"But I will not feel that time pass" Arthur said, halfway between a statement and a question. The dragon nodded.

"What do I do?" Arthur asked, feeling he had no other choice than to listen to this beast as there was nothingness in this place, nothing but grass, for many miles.

"Come with me" the dragon said, starting to walk. Arthur didn't follow right away, but soon complied as the dragon continued to walk. The dragon had said he would be back in the world as soon as he learned his lesson, so he supposed listening to him would be the quickest way out.

The dragon stopped, and Arthur couldn't understand why they had moved. There were some logs sitting on the ground here and rocks, set up as if prepared for a fire pit. The dragon breathed and lit the fire, and then said "Sit, your lesson starts here."

Arthur sat, and had to admit that the warmth and crackling of the fire made him feel a bit better about where he was. "Look into the flames, and let yourself relax, you and I will be watching some events, but the people will not be able to see or hear us. You should know this before we are there."

Arthur nodded, even though he was still unsure as to where this was going. Arthur looked into the flames and took a deep breath, and another, and tried to relax. Eventually he found himself by a lakeside, and there were two versions of the dragon there, and two of him, and Merlin.

"_I've failed" Merlin said, still holding Arthur's dead body, with tears in his eyes. _

"That's me… that's… what's happening?" Arthur asked quietly, unwilling to see his friend in pain over him.

"We are witnessing a bit of the time just after your death" the dragon spoke quietly.

"_No, young warlock, for all you have dreamt about building has come to pass" said Kilgharrah _

"_I can't lose him! He's my friend!" Merlin cried desperately_. Tears came to Arthur's eyes as well "Must I watch this? Please, I do not want to see their pain."

"I am sorry, we must watch" the dragon told him.

"_Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock-the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men" said Kilgharrah. _

_The dragon flew off_. "Have you died?" Arthur asked the dragon beside him, unmistakably the same one.

"I am dying, yes. Teaching you will be my last act. I am old and it is my time" said the dragon.

_Merlin lowered Arthur's body to the ground and then he took Arthur's sword and threw it into the lake, where to _Arthur's _shock, a hand caught it. Merlin placed Arthur in a boat, and put his hand on Arthur's forehead, and began to cry. "Arthur. In sibbe gerest." The boat pushed off into the water, and Merlin watched it go with tears streaming down his cheeks. _

"Merlin…" Arthur said walking towards his friend, who was still weeping.

"He cannot hear you, see you or feel you" the dragon said, and the image began to fade. Arthur found himself in front of the fire once more.

"What lesson could such misery teach?" Arthur asked the dragon angrily, wiping tears from his eyes.

"A very important one, in the end" the dragon said softly "look into the flames." After a moment, Arthur obeyed, hoping to see his friends after they moved on from his death, to see them happy once more.

"_The King is dead" Leon announced in the throne room. _

"I'm still here" Arthur said "I am."

_Gwen looked at Leon and then Leon announced "Long live the Queen!", and the room echoed this declaration._

Arthur found himself looking at the fire again. "She will be a good Queen for them" Arthur said softly "I do not need to worry for my kingdom."

"That is right, Arthur Pendragon" said the beast.

Arthur looked around him, it seemed to be getting darker, but he felt no need to sleep "What next?" he asked.

"Next we go back to the past" said the dragon "and we move on from there. When you are ready, Arthur…"

Arthur was on a path for carriages but the dragon had not appeared. "Where are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am here, but not in physical form. Watch the road, someone is coming who I will ask you to follow" the dragon said.

Arthur heard footsteps coming in his direction. He watched, then he saw Merlin. A much younger Merlin, as young as he had been when he had first met him. Arthur followed Merlin and marvelled at how real everything felt. The gravel beneath his feet crunched when he walked, and he could hear Merlin's footsteps too. "Merlin?" He asked, even though he knew Merlin would not hear him. Merlin kept walking, obviously hearing nothing. Arthur couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Merlin walked towards Camelot, seeming to admire the large castle as it came into view. Was this Merlin's first time coming into Camelot? Arthur followed Merlin down the path and waited with him as the guards let him in, then followed him again. Merlin headed into the courtyard and stopped. There was something going on, a man was on the stage, forced to kneel down on stage. Arthur felt a jolt in his gut as he saw his father there. Of course Arthur should have expected his father to still be alive, from Merlin's age, but it was still a bit of a shock.

"_Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass" Uther announced. _

Uther raised his arm, then lowered it to signal the executioner. The man on stage was beheaded. Arthur looked at Merlin, trying to gauge his reaction to the execution, as he now knew of Merlin's magic. Merlin's brow was furrowed, but it did not look like he was awfully surprised of the punishment for magic. He must have been warned about it before, or seen others punished before. This wasn't new to him.

"_When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin" Uther said. _

"The great dragon" Arthur said, looking vaguely to the sky "is that you?"

"It was indeed, Arthur Pendragon" the voice of the dragon said.

"You aren't dead then. Merlin lied to me about that" Arthur frowned.

"He had his reasons" the dragon said.

Arthur looked at Merlin again. In his first moments he had seen an execution and for what? _Conspiring to use enchantments and magic_. Not even _using _magic, but conspiring to. And Arthur's father had just declared that sorcery was evil. Not exactly a warm welcome. Arthur could begin to see why Merlin had kept his secret for so long.

A woman began to wail. _"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son" she announced._

Arthur recognized her, it was the woman who threw a knife at him… Merlin had saved him… _"Seize her!" Uther shouted_

The woman preformed a spell and disappeared in a whorl of smoke. Merlin eventually chose to move on into the castle. Arthur followed him with a slightly sick feeling in his gut. Seeing all of this – it was like he was seeing it as Merlin, not as himself, the son of that man who had just condemned a man to death. A man who, it would seem, hadn't even been hurting anyone.

Merlin looked to a guard _"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" he asked. _It _was _Merlin's first time in Camelot. He hadn't even seen Gaius yet! The guard pointed Merlin in the right direction, and Arthur followed him. Merlin walked up the steps, then knocked on the open door of the physician's quarters, peeking inside.

"_Hello?" Merlin called, walking inside "Hello? Gaius?" Merlin cleared his throat, which startled Gaius who was up on the bookshelf stairs. He trips and the railing breaks. _Arthur gasps, seeing Gaius fall, but then…

_Merlin's eyes glow gold and slows Gaius's fall, then he looked around desperately before spotting the bed which he moved with magic to cushion the fall. Time speeds up once more. _"Merlin!" Arthur breathed out, in a sort of awe. He shook his head "How you didn't get yourself killed in Camelot is beyond me."

"_What did you just do?" Gaius asked Merlin, seemingly less fazed by the fall itself than what happened afterwards. _

"_Erm…" Merlin said, searching for an explanation._

"You really are an _idiot _Merlin" Arthur told him, even though Merlin couldn't hear him.

"_Tell me!" Gaius demanded _

"_I-I-I have no idea what happened" Merlin said. _

"Tell me you don't buy this, Gaius" Arthur said "Merlin you are a _horrible _liar."

"_If anyone had seen that..." Gaius said in a low warning voice. _That snapped Arthur out of his familiar teasing of Merlin (although even the teasing wasn't as good because Merlin couldn't hear him), as Arthur was reminded of where they were, and what danger Merlin was in, just being in Camelot.

"_Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." Merlin was desperate for an excuse, some other explanation for what happened. _Arthur could see that Gaius wasn't buying it. Of course this meant that Gaius had known all along that Merlin had magic, another person had been lying to him. Arthur couldn't find it in himself to be angry at them, though. Look where they were, look at what had just happened.

"_I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius said. _"Really? That's what you want to know?" Arthur asked, startled although he did suppose it was sort of a good question.

"_Nowhere" said Merlin_

"_So how is it you know magic?" Gaius asked_

"_I don't" said Merlin._

"Oh give it up, Merlin" Arthur said "Gaius knows."

"_Where did you study?... Answer me!" Gaius demanded_

"_I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught" Merlin said_

"_Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius asked_

"Of course he is!" Arthur said "He knows magic, you saw it!"

"_What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked defensively _

"_The truth!" Gaius exclaimed. _

"Yes, Merlin, the truth is nice to hear once and a while" huffed Arthur bitterly, despite knowing he was not being logical.

"_I was born like this!" Merlin said. _Arthur looked at him, knowing that Gaius and Merlin had finally reached the truth. He sighed. Why couldn't Merlin have just been a simple idiot servant? Why did he have to be so much more?

"_That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius asked _

"_Oh, erm…" Merlin pulled off his backpack and searched for something "I have this letter." He handed it to Gaius._

"_I-I don't have my glasses" Gaius said. He seemed as shaken by their first encounter as Merlin was. _

"_I'm Merlin" Merlin said. _"You sure are" Arthur said, shaking his head "You're lucky that it was Gaius who found you out, idiot."

"_Hunith's son?" Gaius asked_

"_Yes!" Merlin said._

"_But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius said_

"_It is Wednesday!" Merlin told him. _"A little shaken up then, Gaius?" Arthur asked, not that he really blamed him.

"_Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there." Gaius gestured to the room that Arthur knew would become Merlin's. _

"_You- you won't say anything about, erm..." Merlin left his sentence hanging. _

"_No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius said. _"Thank him" Arthur shook his head "…yes I guess you should."

The scene faded and Arthur found himself looking at the flames of the fire in that infinite empty field. "An interesting introduction to Camelot for the young warlock, don't you think?" the dragon asked him.

"Interesting alright" Arthur said, looking at the beast "so Gaius knew."

"He was one of very few who did" the dragon told him. Arthur looked back into the flames without being told this time.

_Merlin looked out his window onto Camelot. _"Go downstairs, you should see what was in that letter, Arthur" the voice of the dragon said. Arthur did just that.

_The letter read: My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both._

Arthur took a great breath and sighed. Merlin had mentioned not fitting in back in his home town, and Arthur could understand that. The scene faded and Arthur did not bother looking away from the flames to speak to the dragon about it.

Arthur saw Morgana looking out a window, and Uther walked towards her. _"Morgana" Uther said. _

"_Yes?" She replied. _This was the Morgana that Arthur knew once. The Morgana who was good. What had happened to her?

"_What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uther asked_

"_I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother" Morgana said. _There it was, kindness and good, and there too was a reason for madness. She had magic, as Merlin did. Arthur was unsure as to if she knew that or not yet, but couldn't such cruelty turn someone cruel themselves?

"_It was simple justice for what he'd done" Uther said. _"That's not much of an answer, father" Arthur said quietly.

"_To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone" Morgana asked him. _Arthur looked to his father, searching for the answer.

"_You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." Uther told her. _

"_How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana asked insistently._

"_Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen" Uther said._ Arthur shook his head. He had been told this as well when he asked his father about magic, and of course he had followed this with a demand. It was hardly the way to build a person's trust.

"_I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" Morgana said._

"_I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer" Uther demanded._

"_You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Morgana shouted. _Arthur looked at his father, knowing that what Morgana had just told him was true, but the image faded before his eyes. Arthur looked into the flames and then lowered his head into his hands.

"You are troubled" the dragon said

"Did you see Morgana there? She was still so… good. I just am beginning to see how much could have been done for her. How much I could have done for her" Arthur said "Maybe then none of this would have happened."

"There is no way to change the past, and no man or woman can know their destiny. We are viewing the past to learn from it, and to prevent it from happening again in the future" the dragon said.

Arthur lifted his head and took a deep breath "Alright, let us continue" he said, letting the flames take him into the past once more.

Arthur looked to see Lady Helen, the real one in her tent on the way to Camelot. _Helen gasped "Hello? Gregory?" she asked_

"_Lady Helen" Gregory said_

"_Is all well?" Lady Helen asked_

"_Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow" Gregory said_

"_That's good" Lady Helen said_

"_I'll be outside if you need me" said Gregory_

There was a noise somewhere and Gregory drew his sword. Arthur looked to see what it was. _"Who's there? Who's there?" Gregory called. _

_A woman was there the mother of the executed man, she enters the tent. She uttered a spell " Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp" and stabbed a sort of doll, killing Lady Helen. _

_The woman then uttered another spell "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata" and she transformed into Helen. _Arthur gasped at the transformation. The scene faded again, but Arthur was determined to see what happened next, so he kept his eyes on the flames.

Merlin was asleep in his bed and Arthur could hear the dragon calling _"Merlin… Merlin" _"What are you doing?" Arthur asked. "You will see" the dragon said "that is me from the past."

Merlin woke up and walked out to the physician's followed him out there. _"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius told Merlin._

"_Sorry" Merlin said._

"_Help yourself to breakfast" said Gaius. Merlin sat down to eat some porridge and Gaius knocked over a bucket of water. Suddenly Merlin got up and stopped it from falling, his eyes flashing gold with magic. Gaius gasped and Merlin looked at him before letting it fall._

"_How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asked_

"_I don't know any spells" Merlin told him._

"_So what did you do? There must be something" Gaius insisted._

"_It just happens" Merlin said simply, as if it was at all simple. Merlin got a mop to clean up the water. _

"_Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here" Gaius said, placing a small sac and bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."_

"Good luck keeping him out of trouble" Arthur mumbled

"_Okay" said Merlin_

"_And here" Gaius gave Merlin a plate with a sandwich on it. _It was much more appetizing than the watery porridge, Arthur noticed. _Merlin smiled and took it from Gaius. _

"_Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed" Gaius warned him. _Arthur wondered how Merlin was going to deal with that, and he wondered when Merlin would run into his past self. It had to happen eventually. Merlin ate his sandwich and then left to deliver the medicine for Gaius. Arthur followed him.

Merlin soon arrived at the person he had to deliver medicine to- the almost-blind man, he knocked on the door, and when it was answered he said _"Erm, I brought you your medicine."_

_The man took it and began to drink it. Merlin said, too late "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." The man finished it off "I'm sure it's fine" Merlin said lamely. _"Oh, wonderful job Merlin" Arthur said sarcastically. The scene faded.

"He really is an idiot then" Arthur said, turning his eyes away from the fire to look at the dragon.

The dragon gave a chuckle "He does have much to learn" it said "he is not perfect."

"I knew that" Arthur said "he's _Merlin_. Even with magic…"

"The first of many lessons you are to learn before your return, Arthur Pendragon" the dragon said.

Merlin was crossing the drawbridge gate to the training grounds. Arthur saw his past self which brought up memories of this encounter. Merlin had had no idea who he was.

"_Where's the target?" Past Arthur joked, the other men laughing behind him as they bullied the servant boy, Morris._

"_There, sir?" Morris said timidly_

"_It's into the sun" Arthur said._

"_But, it's not that bright" Morris said_

"_A bit like you then" Arthur responded. _Arthur frowned as he watched his past self. He really had been being unkind to the servant.

_The other men laughed again. "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris asked, beginning to carry the target towards the wall instead. _

"_Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy" said one of the knights_

"_This'll teach him" Arthur said _

"_Yeah" said another knight _

"_Haha teach him a lesson" said the first knight. Arthur threw a dagger at the target. _Arthur frowned, knowing he would not have hit the servant intentionally with the dagger, and knowing as well that it was more than a little dangerous to be throwing one at him.

"_Hey! Hang on!" Morris shouted, alarmed._

"_Don't stop!" Arthur said_

_Morris took a few steps back "Here?" he asked. _Arthur noticed that Gwen was looking out the window of the castle, and he felt a disappointment in his former self and how he must have looked to Gwen.

"_I told you to keep moving!" Arthur told the servant, throwing another dagger "Come on, run!" _

_Morris shuffled along with the heavy target as Arthur threw more daggers. "Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur said to the knights. Finally, Morris dropped the target, and it rolled across the ground to no other than Merlin's feet. Merlin, who had been watching the whole thing. _

"_Hey, come on, that's enough" Merlin said. _Arthur couldn't help but agree with him. What had he been thinking, throwing daggers like that? Was it really worth his entertainment?

"_What?" Arthur asked disbelievingly, as if no one had ever refused him anything before, which was near enough to the truth. _

"_You've had your fun, my friend" Merlin said calmly._

"_Do I know you?" Arthur asked him, as if daring him to answer._

"_Er, I'm Merlin" Merlin said, holding out his hand for an introduction. _

"_So I don't know you" Arthur said_

"_No" Merlin said, with a slightly confused look on his face._

"_Yet you called me "friend."" Arthur said mockingly. _Arthur had never really thought too much about this first encounter with Merlin before. He supposed he hadn't made a very good first impression.

"_That was my mistake" said Merlin._

"_Yes, I think so" Arthur said pompously, as if awaiting an apology from Merlin to his majesty for saying what he had said._

"_Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass" Merlin said, walking away. _Arthur had to admire his nerve, even though Merlin did not know he was the prince, it would have been pretty obvious he was with the knights. Saying something like that was risky.

"_Or I one who could be so stupid" Arthur said. Merlin stopped walking away, as if waiting for this confrontation. _

"_Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked_

"_No" Merlin said._

"_Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked, obviously threatening Merlin._

"_I wouldn't if I were you" Merlin said warningly. _Arthur remembered that Merlin was a powerful warlock. His past self was unknowingly walking into hot water.

"_Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked, chuckling. _

"_You have no idea" Merlin said. _It gave Arthur chills now, with the knowledge he had of Merlin, to hear that threatening tone in his voice. Of course Merlin would not really hurt him. He was in the middle of Camelot and besides that he was… well, Merlin.

"_Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon" Arthur said. Merlin took a swing at him. _Arthur chuckled at that. Merlin may have magic, but without it he would be pretty useless in a fist fight.

"_Whoa" the knights said mockingly_

"_I'll have you thrown in jail for that" said Arthur. _Present Arthur found this a little ridiculous. It wasn't if Merlin could have actually hurt him using punching, even if he had gotten a punch in what would Arthur have had as damage? A bruise at most?

"_What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked. _Arthur chuckled. No, he wasn't the king, not yet.

"_No. I'm his son, Arthur" Arthur said, taking Merlin out at the knees. The guards escorted Merlin down to the dungeon and threw him in a cell. _Arthur shook his head at Merlin who obviously saw he was in trouble now. The scene faded away, leaving flames before Arthur's eyes. He looked at the dragon, wondering if the beast was going to say anything.

"As I said, we cannot change the past, in the same way we cannot change what we did in the past, we can only look to the future and change ourselves for the better now" the dragon said. Arthur had no reply for him, so he looked into the flames once more.

The imposter Lady Helen was with his father. _"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations" Uther said._

"_The pleasure is all mine" she said._

"_How was your journey?" asked Uther. _"Well she died and a woman took the form of her with magic, but other than that, it was just fine" Arthur said sarcastically.

_The woman sighed "Oh, the time it took, Sire."_

_Uther kissed her hands "Well, it's always worth the wait" he said._

"_It will be" said Helen. _Arthur scowled. His father had been far from perfect, but Arthur still did not like seeing him manipulated like this. The scene faded. Arthur stared into the flames, willing to move on with what was happening.

"_Merlin…Merlin…Merlin" the voice of the dragon came from beneath the cell that Merlin had been tossed into. Merlin listened, then backed away from the voice._

"_Merlin!" It was Gaius this time. The cell door was opened._

_Gaius sighed at Merlin and said "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." _"He makes a point, Merlin" Arthur told him, even though he felt that Gaius might be being a tad harsh. Arthur really had deserved the words that Merlin had said.

"_I'm sorry" Merlin said._

"_You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released" Gaius said._

_Genuine joy came over Merlin's face "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He said. Gaius gave him a disapproving look for getting so excited. _

"_I won't forget this" Merlin said, eyes gleaming with thanks._

"_Well, there is a small price to pay" Gaius said. _The scene faded and Arthur stared into the flames, only to come to a particularly amusing scene. Merlin was locked into a stocks, where the townspeople could throw rotting fruit at him.

"_Oh no" Merlin said as the people began to throw fruit at him. Gaius laughed. "Thanks" Merlin said sarcastically. Gaius left, and the people went to get more fruit. _

_Gwen approached Merlin. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid" she introduced._

"_Right. I'm Merlin" said Merlin, reaching his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers. He didn't seem to devastated by his fate of being pelted with fruit "Although, most people just call me Idiot." _Arthur laughed, knowing that this would only be too true in the future.

"_No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave" Gwen said kindly, almost admiringly._

"_It was stupid" Merlin said._

"_Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him" Gwen said. _Arthur shook his head "Not off to a particularly complimentary start, Guinevere."

"_Oh, I- I can beat him" Merlin assured her. _

"_You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows" Gwen said. _Arthur laughed "Oh Gwen, I love you."

"_Thanks" said Merlin sarcastically._

"_No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..." Gwen trailed off, likely knowing she wasn't doing well to reassure Merlin. _

"_What?" asked Merlin_

"_You don't look like that" Gwen said. _"He really doesn't does he?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin, and knowing he could perform magic.

_Merlin motioned for Gwen to come closer. "I'm in disguise" Merlin said._

_Gwen laughed "Well, it's great you stood up to him." _Arthur frowned "Stop flirting! Merlin, I am warning you…"

"_What? You think so?" asked Merlin. _"No she doesn't!" pouted Arthur.

"_Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero" Gwen said. _"Hey!" Arthur said, knowing that she really was right about his past self.

"_Oh yeah?" Merlin asked sceptically _

_Gwen nodded "Mmm hmm" _

_The people came back with more fruit. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting" Merlin said. Gwen walked away as people started throwing fruit again. _The scene faded and Arthur turned to the dragon "Was Gwen _flirting _with _Merlin_?" he asked.

The dragon chuckled "You were not the first person to have her affections, Arthur."

"Ugh" said Arthur "but it's _Merlin_." The dragon gave no response. Arthur huffed and looked back into the flames again.

_Merlin sat down to eat with Gaius. "Do you want some vegetables with that?" asked Gaius._

_Merlin snorted "I know you're still angry with me" he said._

"_Your mother asked me to look after you" Gaius said._

"_Yes" said Merlin._

"_What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asked. _

"_That I was special" Merlin replied, not making eye-contact with Gaius._

"_You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before" Gaius said. _This piqued Arthur's curiosity. He knew that Gaius had a good knowledge of magic, and it was only an intense respect for him by Uther that he was never banished from Camelot or executed.

"_What do you mean?" asked Merlin, looking at Gaius._

"_Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive" Gaius told Merlin. _

"_What's the point if it can't be used?" Merlin asked._

"_That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin" Gaius told Merlin. _"You can't even be your average sorcerer, can you?" asked Arthur, wishing for his simple friend Merlin back, and knowing that Merlin had never been simple, and that he was wishing for something he never had in the first place.

"_Did you ever study magic?" Merlin asked_

"_Uther banned all such work twenty years ago" Gaius said. _Arthur didn't think that this was really an answer to what Merlin had asked.

"_Why?" asked Merlin. _That question struck Arthur more than any other, knowing that Merlin didn't even know the reason for Uther's hatred for magic.

"_People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons" Gaius explained. _Arthur felt an odd sort of sadness at these words, his father had reasons, but it was no question that he went overboard in trying to overcome the bad magic.

"_What, all of them?" Merlin asked_

"_There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice" Gaius told Merlin. _The scene faded. Arthur looked away from the flames "The dragon he kept is you. Why are you calling Merlin? How do you even know he's in Camelot?" Arthur asked

"I could sense his magic" the dragon said "he is very powerful, it is easy for me to detect. As for why I was calling him - that you will see later."

"Fine" Arthur grumbled, looking back into the flames.

Arthur found himself going up the stairs with Merlin towards the guest chambers where the imposter Lady Helen was staying. He walked into the room and went to put the medicine down with a note that it was from Gaius but he found a book and began snooping. "Merlin, you're going to get caught!" Arthur hissed at him. Just as he did he heard footsteps coming their way.

_Merlin put the book down to cover up his sneaking. "What are you doing in here?" Helen asked_

"_An...I- I was asked to deliver this" Merlin said, handing Helen the potion. _Arthur gasped as he saw the true reflection of the woman in the mirror, but Merlin, not wanting to be caught snooping, quickly exited and Arthur followed him.

Merlin walked across the square in lower town and (past) Arthur and the knights saw him. _"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur called after him. Merlin kept walking, trying to ignore Arthur._

"_Aw, don't run away!" Arthur told him_

"_From you?" Merlin asked, stopping._

_Arthur sighed in mock-relief "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."_

"_Look, I've told you you're an ass" Merlin said, turning to face Arthur. _Arthur couldn't believe how little Merlin cared about who he was after being thrown in jail, lectured by Gaius and put in the stocks. But he supposed that was one of the traits he admittedly liked about Merlin. He didn't care much about how Arthur was royalty.

"_I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin asked. _

_Arthur laughed "I could take you apart with one blow."_

"_I could take you apart with less than that" Merlin told him. _"He really could have" the dragon's voice said, sounding amused at the boys' little spat.

"_Are you sure?" Arthur asked_

"_Come on then" a knight said_

"_Fight" said another._

_Merlin took off his jacket and Arthur laughed. "Here you go" said Arthur, handing Merlin a mace. Arthur started swinging his own mace._

"_That a way" said a knight _

"_Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth" Arthur boasted._

"_Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked. _

"_You can't address me like that" Arthur said, almost laughing, stunned at the guts this boy had._

"_I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin grinned, giving a little bow. Arthur started swinging his mace at him. _"You really are an _idiot_, Merlin" Arthur said, watching the fight between Merlin and his past self.

"_Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur goaded him, pushing him back into the market stalls. A crowd began to gather, including Gaius who came out after hearing the commotion to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin fell backwards. _

"_Haha. You're in trouble now" Arthur said._

"_Oh God" Merlin muttered, looking about for something to help him. He used magic to entangle Arthur's mace in hooks._ Arthur almost laughed "It was right in front of my face, how did I miss it?"

"_Ow!" Arthur exclaimed as his weapon was entangled. Arthur went after Merlin again and Merlin tightens a rope, tripping Arthur and then swings his mace at him._

"_Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked_

"_To you?" asked Arthur_

"_Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked_

_Merlin suddenly spotted Gaius and got distracted, allowing Arthur to attack him from behind, knocking him down. The guards pick him up. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it" Arthur told them. _"Maybe he's a warlock who just used magic in front of your face, but I'm just guessing" Arthur scoffed at himself.

The scene faded. Arthur remembered his conversation with Merlin when he told him he had used magic in this fight, and he remember telling him that that was cheating. He shook his head "Merlin is quite the person, isn't he?" He said

"He is" the dragon agreed. Arthur looked back into the flames again.

Arthur took a quick glance around, he was back in the physician's quarters. _"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius asked Merlin angrily_

"_He needed to be taught a lesson" Merlin said._

"_Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius exclaimed_

"_What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" Merlin snapped. _Before he could talk? Arthur could only imagine what Merlin's mom could have been thinking during his infancy, and how she hid her son's gifts.

"_Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" Gaius said, exasperated. _

"_I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die" Merlin said angrily, leaving to go to his bedroom. _Arthur was shocked to hear Merlin say something like this. Merlin who had remained hidden by his side using magic, always being treated like just a servant, and never really complained. Arthur followed Merlin into his room, followed closely by Gaius.

_Gaius sighed "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." He had his medical supplies with him, so he must be going to help Merlin with his injuries. Merlin obeyed._

"_You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asked as Gaius began to heal him._

"_No" Gaius said simply. There is a pause of silence as Gaius heals Merlin._

_Then Merlin asked something that gave Arthur's heart a jolt of pain "I'm not a monster, am I?" _"No!" Arthur said

_Gaius looked Merlin in the eye "Don't ever think that" he said softly, and very seriously. _"Not ever" Arthur added, glad to see he could sit on Merlin's bed too, but when he went to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder he found his fingers went straight through, like he was a ghost. Which Arthur supposed he was, for the moment.

"_Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why" Merlin said, obviously desperate for an answer._

"_Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me" Gaius said._

"_If you can't tell me, no one can" Merlin said dejectedly._

_Gaius poured out some medicine into a cup and said "Take this. It will help with the pain." _The scene faded and Arthur felt a pain of sadness in in chest as he looked away from the flames "I never really thought that… I mean I know my father punished those with magic and thought they were evil. I just never thought… I didn't imagine it would make people with magic who were good believe they are monsters."

"Fear and violence can cause many things such as this" the dragon responded. Look into the flames. Soon you can stop and rest for a while." Arthur did as he was told.

Uther was dining with the imposter of Lady Helen in the council chambers. _"Will you sing for me tonight?" Uther asked._

"_You will have to wait, Sire" the imposter said_

"_You will not deny me" Uther insisted._

"_I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" she responded_

"_Who would dare miss it?" Uther asked_

"_How about your son?" she asked. _Arthur scowled at her. He knew exactly why she was asking his father this.

"_Well…" Uther trailed off _

"_It seems a shame not to have met him" the imposter said._

"_That's Arthur" said Uther_

"_Poor child" she said_

"_Hmm?" Uther asked_

"_Poor child. It can't have been easy to- to grow up without a mother" she said. _"What are you trying to get at?" Arthur snapped at her.

"_No" Uther said._

"_Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace" she said. _Oh, she was talking about her son. Was she trying to teach Uther something? Wondered Arthur

"_Hasn't been easy" Uther said._

"_I'm sure" she replied._

"_Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried" she laughed "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom."_

"_Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother" Uther said. _"You wouldn't have anyway" Arthur said quietly. You cannot replace a person.

"_Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur" she said. _It was ominous to Arthur, who knew what was to come. The scene faded, but Arthur continued looking into the flames. He was getting tired.

"_Merlin…Merlin…" the dragon called. Merlin got out of bed and followed the voice "Merlin…" Merlin continued to follow the voice, down into the dungeons, into the cave where the dragon was kept._

"_Merlin" the dragon said_

"_Where are you?" Merlin called. The great dragon landed in front of Merlin._

"_I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny" the dragon said._

"_Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked. _Arthur paid great attention, as he wanted answers too.

"_Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason" the dragon said._

"_So there is a reason" Merlin said, sounding almost relieved. _

"_Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion" the dragon said. _"I'm what?" Arthur asked, getting no response from the present dragon.

"_Right" Merlin said confusedly _

"_But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike" said the dragon._

"_I don't see what this has to do with me" said Merlin_

"_Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion" said the dragon. _Was this why Merlin had remained by his side? He wanted to build this kingdom with him?

"_No. No, you've got this wrong" Merlin said._

"_There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't" the dragon said. _"You know that vague message is actually kind of annoying?" Arthur asked, looking towards the sky.

"Perhaps" was all the dragon said in response.

"_But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand" Merlin said. _"Hey!" Arthur said "Merlin, we are having a long talk whenever I see you next… if I see you."

_The dragon laughed "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."_

"_No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot" Merlin said. _"_I'm _an idiot? Merlin, you're the idiot!" Arthur said.

"_Perhaps it's your destiny to change that" the dragon said._

"_Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" Merlin shouted after him, but it was no use. The dragon flew off. _The scene faded and Arthur turned to the dragon "You weren't really much help, you know" Arthur told him.

"I said what I believed I should" said the beast.

Arthur looked around to see he was in Merlin's messy bedroom. Merlin was asleep. Gaius entered the room and picked up some of the clothes. _"Oi!" Gaius said, waking Merlin._

"_Have you seen this room?" Gaius asked_

"_It just happens" Merlin said._

"_By magic?" Gaius asked_

"_Yeah" Merlin said sleepily_

"_Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares" Gaius said. Gaius tossed more clothes in Merlin's direction._

"_Mmm, I know the feeling" Merlin muttered. _Arthur chuckled at that.

Once Merlin had gotten ready for the day Arthur followed him to Morgana's chambers. He walked in and Morgana walked behind her changing screen, not realizing she had an unfamiliar visitor. _"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana requested, thinking Merlin was Gwen as she couldn't see him. _Arthur chuckled as Merlin obviously didn't know what to do in this situation.

_Merlin fetched the dress for Morgana. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana continued, still thinking Merlin was Gwen. _Arthur didn't really know what to think about Morgana's comments about him. It was how she always used to speak about him, not in an actually malicious way.

_Merlin placed the gown on the screen. "Well, does it?" prompted Morgana._

_Merlin made his voice high pitched and shook his head "Mm-Mmm." _At this, Arthur really did laugh. Merlin was an absolute idiot, and he was getting himself into some hot water, and it was very funny to watch.

"_If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't" Morgana said. Merlin was obviously trying to find a way out of the situation he was in._

"_So do you know what that means?" Morgana asked._

_Merlin did his high-pitched voice again and shook his head "Mm-Mmm."_

"_Where are you?" Morgana asked, peaking over the changing screen. Merlin quickly lifted the cloaks to hide his face._

"_Here" Merlin said, in a high-pitched voice._

"_It means I'm going by myself" she said, going back behind the screen. Merlin peaked out from the cloak to see that she was gone. Merlin put the cloak down and began to leave. _

"_I need some help with this fastening" Morgana said. Merlin stopped and turned around, at a loss for what to do. _Arthur chuckled again "The situations you get yourself into, Merlin" he said.

"_Gwen?" Morgana asked. Merlin was lucky though, as Gwen was back. _

"_I'm here" Gwen said. Merlin spun around. Gwen looked at him questioningly and mouthed "What are you doing here?" to him._

_Merlin sighed in relief and motioned that Morgana needed help dressing. "Oh" Gwen mouthed, nodding. Merlin mouthed something about the medicine to Gwen quickly before leaving._

_Gwen helped Morgana and then Morgana came out from the dressing screen. "So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." she said, holding up a gown "...or give them a night they'll really remember" she said, holding up another. _The scene faded before Arthur's eyes, leaving just the flames in front of his face.

"Merlin gets himself in a lot of trouble" Arthur said "I wouldn't want Gaius's job."

The dragon gave a chuckle "No, neither would I. Now, not much more until you rest. You must only see until just after Merlin is assigned to you as your servant." Arthur took this as his queue and looked into the flames once more.

Arthur found himself in the chambers of the imposter of Lady Helen. A serving girl knocked at the door and the imposter answered, opening it.

"_Lady Helen" said the serving girl, giving a curtsy "Compliments of the king" she held out a bowl of fruit._

"_Come in" she said._

_The woman sat at her vanity table and picked up an apple "So sweet. How will I ever repay him?"_

"_When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance" the servant said enthusiastically._

"_So am I" said the imposter._

"_I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel" said the serving girl. She removed the cloth that had been covering the mirror and saw the true reflection of the woman. The servant quickly tried to leave but the imposter caught her by the arm. _"Let her go!" Arthur shouted, knowing that it was no use. The woman drained the life from the poor servant girl who was only trying to tidy up for Helen.

The scene faded, but Arthur had no will to speak with the dragon about what had just happened. He continued to stare into the flames, which pulled him to the past once more.

The court members were gathering in the banquet hall. Merlin and Gaius were only just entering. Arthur saw his past self in the room as well, laughing with some of the knights. Arthur walked to Merlin's side and could only hear some of what his past self was saying.

"_...Merlin..." Arthur was saying, to the amusement of the knights "...so I stood up and..." Arthur pretended to punch one of the knight's stomach. All of the knights laughed._

_Morgana walked in, looking very beautiful. The knights were all staring at her. "God have mercy" Arthur commented. Merlin stared at Morgana as she passed._

"_Merlin. Remember, you're here to work" Gaius chastised him. _Arthur chuckled and said "He's right, Merlin. She is not a good distraction."

"_Oh, yeah" Merlin said, but he continued to watch Morgana as she approached Arthur. _

"_Morgana, you look well…" Arthur was saying. _

_Gwen stood next to Merlin "She looks great, doesn't she?" asked Gwen._

"_Yeah" said Merlin. _"You really have a way with the ladies, Merlin" Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"_Some people are just born to be queen" Gwen said._

"_No!" said Merlin, realizing he hadn't been being very tactful._

"_I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen said. _Arthur actually chuckled a bit at this. "Yes, who would Gwen?" he said.

"_Oh," Merlin chuckled "come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men" Merlin teased her. _"She does" huffed Arthur.

"_No, I like much more ordinary men like you" Gwen said. _"God, you're both tactless" Arthur shook his head "no wonder you never worked out. Of course, you had some tough competition, Merlin" Arthur said.

"_Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary" Merlin said. _"Ordinary, no. Stupid, yes!" Arthur said.

"_No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you" Gwen said, trying to cover her tracks and not succeeding too well. _

"_Thanks" Merlin said. _"God, stop that, you're making _me _uncomfortable" Arthur complained at the awkward air surrounding Merlin and Gwen. The scene dissolved before Arthur's eyes, as if granting his wish to get away from the awkwardness.

Arthur found himself at the beginning of the feast, just before Lady Helen's performance. Horns were going off, meaning that Uther was entering.

"_We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora" Uther announced. The crowd gave some respectful applause. The music started and Uther took his seat, along with the court, including Arthur. _

_As the woman sang, people were falling asleep and cobwebs were forming. _Arthur looked to Merlin, trying to see how he kept himself awake to save him. _Merlin noticed what was happening and quickly covered his ears so he couldn't hear the music. _

_The woman stared at Arthur as she walked forward. She pulled a dagger out of her sleeve. Merlin quickly looked around for something to help him. He spotted the chandelier and used magic to cut it down, his eyes glowing golden. The music stopped and people began to wake. Uther and Arthur stood up to see the woman, revealed from her disguise and pinned to the floor with the chandelier. _

_The woman raised herself up enough to throw her dagger at Arthur. Merlin used magic again so that he could slow down time, and pull Arthur out of the way before the dagger hit home. The dagger sliced Arthur's chair as he and Merlin fell to the floor, and time sped up to its normal rate once more. Both Uther and Arthur stared at Merlin, realizing what he had done. _

"I don't know if I ever even thanked you for that" Arthur said, shaking his head.

"_You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid" Uther said._

"_Oh, well…" Merlin said, seeming to be at a loss, perhaps surprised himself at what he had just done. _

"_Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded" Uther said. _Arthur couldn't help but think about what would have happened to Merlin if Uther had realized he had used magic to save him. Even though he saved Arthur, Arthur knew that Uther likely wouldn't have forgiven the use of magic.

"_No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness" Merlin said. _Perhaps he was thinking along the same lines as Arthur.

"_No, absolutely. This merits something quite special" Uther said._

"_Well…" Merlin said, perhaps imagining some wonderful award._

"_You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant" Uther said. The court applauded, and both Merlin and Arthur looked sort of disgusted at the prospect._

"_Father!" Arthur said, obviously objecting, but Uther seemed not to notice. _The scene faded and Arthur looked at the dragon beside him. "What a prize for Merlin" he said "I honestly don't know what my father was thinking, even to this day."

"Sometimes our destinies can be hard to understand" the dragon said. Arthur supposed this was supposed to be deep and insightful, but he just found the dragon slightly annoying. He looked back into the flames, not wishing to talk to the beast any longer.

Arthur found himself in Merlin's room. Gaius knocked on the door and entered. _"Seems you're a hero" he said._

"_Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin said._

"_No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" Gaius smiled_

"_But...that was magic" Merlin said._

_Gaius nodded "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it" he said._

"_What do you mean?" Merlin asked_

"_I saw how you saved Arthur's life" Gaius said. _"I didn't thank you" Arthur said, looking at the scene, and remembering all of the events from this time "I never thanked you. You saved my life, and because of some petty fight, I didn't thank you."

"_Oh, no" Merlin said._

"_Perhaps that's its purpose" Gaius said._

_Merlin sighed "My destiny" he said._

"_Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me" Gaius said, holding out a book to Merlin. Merlin unlatched the book and took a look inside. _

"_But this is a book of magic" Merlin said, looking at Gaius._

"_Which is why you must keep it hidden" Gaius warned him._

_Merlin smiled "I will study every word" he said gratefully. Someone knocked on the door of the physician's chambers._

"_Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away" said a voice, likely a guard._

"_Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants" Gaius said. _The scene faded. Arthur looked away from the fire and yawned. He was tired, but he had questions to ask.

"Is the only reason Merlin stuck by me because of some – destiny?" Arthur asked.

"No" the dragon said "I daresay it was not. Merlin had reached his goal in the end, if he did not care for you out of his own heart, your death would have meant little to him. As it is, we saw that he cared very much."

Merlin's words after his death came back to Arthur. _"I can't lose him! He's my friend!"_ Arthur nodded "He did care, yes" Arthur said.

"Get some rest. There is much to see" the dragon said, and suddenly Arthur noticed there was a bundle of blankets and a pillow on the ground.

"How?" Arthur asked "Where did these come from?"

"Sleep" the dragon said, curling up on the ground.

Arthur sighed, accepting he was not going to get an answer, and lying down to go to sleep.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
